El juego de sabores
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Tras una tarde bastante aburrida para Natsu, el mago le propone un juego a su compañero de equipo. El juego consiste en adivinar que estas comiendo al sentir su sabor, pero tienes que tener los ojos vendados. Según Natsu, los besos si son comida pero las verduras no. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro: Cannon Island.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**

 **Point of View Natsu.**

— ¡Anda Lucy, estoy aburrido!

Y sí que lo estoy, con Happy en casa de Wendy y Charle, no es muy entretenido ver a Lucy desperdiciar hojas cuando no le gusta lo que anda escribiendo, desde hace hora y media que juego con las hojas arrugadas del piso quemando una por una. Mi aburrimiento se terminó cuando llego a mí una excelente idea la cual contenía 2 de mis cosas favoritas en la vida, la comida y molestar a Lucy. No hay nada más entretenido que ver las raras y divertidas expresiones de mi compañera al enojarse, debo admitir que más que divertirme, se ve realmente tierna.

— Ya te dije que no, Natsu. -me dijo sin mirarme, pero no me rendiré, ¡Natsu Dragneel jamás se rinde hasta obtener lo que quiere! — Debo terminar mi novela.

Gruñí ante el comentario. — Pero Lucy… ¡Ya sé! Si juegas conmigo un rato te dejo de molestar lo que resta del día, ¿Si? -rogué juntando ambas manos esperando una respuesta positiva.

Ella suspiro mientras volteaba a verme, yo sonreí con emoción. — Esta bien, pero sólo un rato. ¿Qué quieres jugar? -mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Al cabo de un rato Lucy y yo estábamos estados en la mesa de la cocina con varios alimentos frente a nosotros, entonces comencé a explicar el juego que jugaba con Happy al estar aburridos, justo como ahora, sólo que con Lucy.

— El juego consiste en adivinar que estas comiendo al sentir su sabor, ¡Pero tienes que vendarte los ojos! -dije entregándole una venda a Lucy, ella se lo puso casi sin ganas.

— ¡Si llegas a darme algo asqueroso me las pagaras, Dragneel!

Yo me limite a reír, comencé a poner diferentes alimentos en la boca de Lucy. Ella acertaba 8 de 10 veces, mientras yo me quedaba viendo como los rosados y a la vista suaves labios de Lucy se movían al masticar la comida tentándome a _comerlos._

— ¡Es pera y zanahoria! Este juego es muy fácil, Natsu.

Muy fácil, ¿eh?

No pude evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en mis labios, me acerqué a Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— Muy bien Luce, ahora será más difícil ¿Okey?

— ¡Eso lo juzgare yo!

Entonces, acorté la distancia entre nosotros juntando nuestros labios, Lucy se sobresaltó al contacto quedándose inmóvil, pero eso no impidió que me siguiera el beso complacida con la _comida_ que le di a probar. Justo como imagine, sus labios son muy suaves, sobretodo sabroso. Me separe de ella con lentitud ya que no quería terminar con ese delicioso beso.

— Picante…

— Entonces Lucy, ¿Ya adivinaste cuál fue la comida que acabas de disfrutar?

Ante mi comentario sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ganándose una carcajada mía.

— ¡Los besos no son comida Natsu Dragneel!

* * *

 **Jujuju :3**


	2. A Natsu no le gustan las verduras

**Disclaimer: Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**

 **Point of View Natsu.**

— ¡Los besos no son comida Natsu Dragneel!

En vez de sentirme asustado por los realmente fuertes gritos de Lucy, la felicidad que reflejaba mi cara al sonreír no la podía dejar, ¡Bese a Lucy, joder! Además, es difícil estar asustado de Lucy cuando tiene sus mejillas bien rojas, si no fuera por la venda que no me dejan ver sus orejas, apuesto a que están igual o más rojas que sus mejillas, como había dicho, Lucy se ve tierna enojada.

— Por supuesto que lo son, la comida es rica y los labios también, todo lo delicioso debe ser comida, Luce.

Tras haber dicho eso, mi compañera de equipo se jalo la venda de sus ojos y efectivamente, sus orejas están bien rojas por la vergüenza, no pude evitar reírme al ver su expresión. Su entrecejo esta fruncido, pero le tiemplan las cejas, sus ojos bien abiertos, con las mejillas y orejas tan rojas que pueden confundirse con el cabello de Erza, sus labios están rojos por haberla besado y están arqueados en una sonrisa que ella trata de borrar para hacerse la enojada.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero por un microsegundo juré ver una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. Sin darme cuanta ella ya había colocado la venda en mis ojos.

— Es tú turno de adivinar, Natsu.

Sea lo que sea que trama no podrá enfadarme, si piensa que besarme será igual de "molesto" como lo fue para ella ésta muy equivocada, sobretodo porque besar esos labios me provocaría todo lo contrario a lo que ella quiere.

— Estoy preparado, Luce.

Toda mi confianza se esfumo para ser remplazada por confusión al escuchar la risita que Lucy soltó con maldad, algo trama y siento que no es bueno para mí. Después de todo, ahora si le tengo miedo a Lucy.

Cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos en mi boca la abrí esperando por el alimento. Me lleve una sorpresa al sentir aquel desagradable sabor por lo que termine escupiendo aquella abominación mientras me quitaba la venda con molestia.

— ¡Que mierda Lucy!

— ¿Adivinaste qué comida era? -me pregunto con la sonrisa burlona, ella es maquiavélica.

— ¡Esa mierda no era comida! La comida es deliciosa y las verduras no lo son, ¡Tú sabes que odio las verduras!

— ¡Es mi venganza por haberme besado!

Ahora fui yo quien sonrió con malicia. — No niegues que te gusto…

— P-Pues te equivocas, n-no me gusto…

Mi sonrisa se expandió más. Tome a Lucy de la cintura para acercarla a mí. — Pues te are cambiar de opinión y de paso me quitare el horrible sabor de las verduras con el increíblemente delicioso sabor de tus dulces labios…

Antes de que ella pusiera objeción alguna la bese.

 **Espero que les allá gustado.**

 **Review plz.**


End file.
